Bezsenność
by Koliber
Summary: Miniaturka o nocy, bezsenności, samotności i miłości. SSHG. Tłumaczenie opowiadania Paladar 'Insomnia'.


Jest to tłumaczenie, które jeszcze nigdzie nie zostało opublikowane. Tekst bardzo mi się podobał, gdy go tłumaczyłam z powodu swojej wizualności, ale wiem, że dla niektórych ta sytuacja może być zbyt 'wizualnie' przedstawiona.

Mimo wszystko, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Za koretkę dziękuję **karoli10**.

**Insomnia - Bezsenność**

Autor - Paladar

Adres oryginału - http//www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 3385061/ 1/ Insomnia

Zgoda - jest

Beta - karola10

**-''-''-''-''-''-**

**Bezsenność **

Sen nigdy nie przychodził mi łatwo. Bezsenne godziny, spędzone w samotności ciemnej nocy, były częścią mojego życia, odkąd pamiętam. Jako dziecko spędziłem niezliczone wieczory pod ciepłą pościelą - moją jedyną ochroną, ze świecącą różdżką i rzędem równie niezliczonych książek w roli moich jedynych kompanów. Dorastając, wciąż szukałem tej cichej anonimowości, którą dostarczała mi pieczara pod kołdrą. Była umiłowanym wytchnieniem od opryskliwości na zewnątrz i bezpiecznym miejscem, by powoli ale dogłębnie odkrywać przyjemności mojego ciała.

Naprawdę nie potrafię podać żadnego szczególnego powodu tej bezsenności, jeśli chcecie ją tak nazwać. Może moje życie po prostu kroczy innym rytmem, tak samo jak podąża ścieżką inną od tej, którą kiedyś chciałem iść. I nie mogę powiedzieć, czy kocham to, czy nienawidzę. Ale na ogół cenię te godziny, gdzie czas znika w brzasku słońca. Gdzie żadni niezapowiedziani goście, żadne irytujące rozmowy przez kominek nie przeszkadzają prywatnym myślom rozbrzmiewającym echem w moich pustych pokojach. Gdzie cisza i samotność nadchodzą jak błogosławieństwo, a sny nachodzą mój umysł, jak fale uderzające o strome skały i łagodne wybrzeża.

Dziś w nocy nie śpię, ponieważ przyszło mi dzielić te cenne godziny. Dzielić je z kobietą, która stanowi część mojego życia, od kiedy tylko wkroczyła do mojego świata w bardzo młodym wieku jedenastu lat.

Była w myślach moich bezsennych nocach niezliczoną ilość razy, tak nieznośna, gdy upierała się przy byciu sobą.

Ostatnimi czasy była również w fantazjach moich bezsennych nocy niezliczoną ilość razy.

I chociaż wczesny ranek minął, rozjaśniając się w czysty jesienny dzień, moje oczy jeszcze się nie zamknęły we śnie. A ona wciąż jest ze mną, śpi obok mnie, oddychając łagodnie jak gdyby spokojnie w te wojenne czasy. Czy to moja zasługa? Nie wiem, ponieważ jest to pierwszy raz, gdy obudzi się ze mną. Jeszcze przed dwudziestoma czterema godzinami nie dotknąłem jej chociaż raz. Przez tak długi czas była jedynie piękną twarzą z pięknym umysłem.

Jest skulona na swoim prawym boku, twarzą do mnie. Kołdra niezupełnie zakrywa jej ciało, jej piękne, delikatne ciało. I głodnym wzrokiem obrysowuję zarys jej nóg, łuk jej biodra, pośladki pod ciemną pościelą. Jej plecy są odsłonięte, tak jak jej barki, jej ramiona, jej piersi. I jestem zbyt samolubny w mojej żądzy, by podciągnąć pościel. Choć zrobiłbym to, gdyby było jej zimno. Ale jej skóra jest rozjarzona, promieniuje ciepłem i światłem. Jest tak wyraźna w te niezwykłe minuty. Na języku wciąż czuję wspomnienie jej skóry. Ostatniej nocy upiłem się smakiem jej ust drżących pod moimi i powstrzymywałem mój głód by posmakować jej wyczekujących piersi. Kapitalne piękności, tak pełne i znakomicie pasujące do jej szczupłego ciała. Nigdy nie zaznały męskiej uwagi, delikatnego ssania, lizania i gryzienia - uwielbienia.

Poprzedniej nocy również była zwrócona twarzą do mnie. Zastępując mój widok na księżyc za oknem tęsknotą w swoich oczach. Otwierając swojej nogi ku mnie, jak gdyby była kurtyną, ulegającą delikatnie wiejącemu zefirowi ostatniego ciepłego wieczoru, dojrzałemu zapachem żniw. I zebrałem żniwa, ucztując na ziarnach, które zostały zasiane w momencie, gdy się dotknęliśmy i w pełni zakwitły przez okres tylko kilku godzin.

Gdy teraz śpi, choć wiem lepiej, wciąż mam nadzieję, że jej sny są miłe po nocy czułej miłości.

Być może nigdy się nie dowiem, jak bardzo mnie pragnęła. Dlaczego przyszła do mnie ostatniej nocy, nie powiedziała mi. Wtedy nie było potrzeby na tłumaczenia, nie wydaje mi się, żeby teraz była. Czy zostawi mnie, gdy się obudzi? Tak. Czy przyjdzie do mnie ponownie, albo pozwoli mi przyjść do siebie? Nie wiem. Na te pytania również nie ma potrzeby. Ale to one powodują, że moje oczy wciąż są otwarte. Patrząc na nią, wchłaniam ciało i umysł, które dotykałem ostatniej nocy, ponieważ wiem, że być może już nigdy więcej jej nie dotknę.


End file.
